Sasuke em Hogwarts
by Sasu-Ita-Desuka
Summary: Que grande clichê... Mas... Espero que gostem do Sasuke em Hogwarts, uma vez que eu demorei meia hora para encontrar a fanfic. E, não me responsabilizo por raiva ou vontade de ver a minha cabeça em uma bandeja depois de ler a fanfic. Não quero dizer um resumo, mas é obrigado escrever algo...bláblabláblá... O que erá que irá acontecer?


Primeiro: Naruto pertence ao nosso querido Kishimoto Masashi-sama

Segundo: Harry Potter pertence á nossa querida J. K. Rowling- sama

* * *

-Você vai chegar atrasado, Sasu-candy!- A minha mãe gritou da cozinha, um andar abaixo do quarto do meu quarto. "Atrasado? Para que?" Eu me perguntava em quanto corria de um lado para o outro me vestindo, escovando os dentes... Depois de colocar uma roupa para ficar em casa, olhei para a mala de viagem, na frente da minha cama. "Hogwarts!" logo me lembrei, e então fiquei animado, considerando que aquele era o meu primeiro ano. O meu irmão, Itachi, já estava em seu terceiro ano.

" Sasuke, a não ser que você queira ir com a mamãe, saia do quarto em 5 minutos." Disse Itachi, batendo do lado de fora da porta. Eu realmente não queria ir para Hogwarts em meu primeiro ano com a minha mãe dando beijinhos e me chamando de "Sasu-candy". O que eu realmente queria, era chegar ao lado do meu irmão, o prodígio de Hogwarts, que já ajudou aurores a acabar com comensais da Morte, isso era o que eu queria.

Saí correndo da porta e quase caí das escadas quando vi seu irmão rindo de pijamas do lado da porta. Itachi apertou um botão em seu mini-gravador que estava em sua mão, e dele saiu uma voz dizendo " Você vai chegar atrasado, Sasu-candy! ". Fiquei bravo com ele, e imediatamente, deixei a mala e corri até ele. _Poke_. Itachi bateu na testa minha testa, como sempre fazia e disse " Não estou brincando, Sasuke. Vá tomar café da manhã. Iremos mais cedo pois sou monitor este ano." Itachi disse com o sorriso habitual dele em sua face, mesmo que sua voz estivesse séria.

Preferi não discutir com meu irmão e desci as escadas a caminho da cozinha. Eu era vegetariano, mas só o que tinha para comer eram hamburguers, leite e ovos. Eu não comia este tipo de coisa, mas estava morrendo de fome quando peguei um ovo e fritei para comer. Quando coloquei na boca, me senti muito mal, para falar a verdade. Logo, joguei o resto do ovo no lixo e fui para a sala de estar, pensando que ele preferia morrer de fome. Espererei alguns minutos olhando para uma janela, pensando em como seria Hogwarts.

- Sasuke, seu estômago está roncando hein? Vá comer alguma coisa, comprei cereais.-Itachi disse com aquela pena na voz. Quando ouvi aquilo, não sabia se eu deveria abraçá-lo, ou se deveria sair correndo para comer alguma coisa, e parar de ouvir o meu estômago se revirando. Mas, como o idiota que sou, apenas disse:

-Obrigado, Nissan. Mas não estou com fome. - Eu disse e forçei um sorriso.

- Certo, então. Pedi para o papai nos levar até a estação, se não se importa.- Itachi disse, e, quando já vestido e pronto, nós fomos até a estação acompanhados pelo papai. Mesmo como meu pai, eu esperava que ele fosse me dizer algo como "estude" ou, "Esse é o meu garoto", mas ele nem sequer me dirigiu uma única palavra. Quando chegamos, olhei para o meu irmão, e saímos do carro.

O resto do caminho até a plataforma foi bem tranquilo, mas, quando chegamos lá, me assustei. Haviam muitas coisas que eu não imaginava que haveriam lá, mas, acima de tudo, era apenas um trem.

Entrar lá foi fácil, pois todos davam espaço para o admirável Itachi Uchiha, que, como o irmão *TEME que é, me deixou sozinho no trem. Procurei uma cabine vazia

por todos os possíveis lugares do trem, e não encontrei nada. Mas, quando cheguei em uma das últimas cabines daquele trem, encontrei um garoto sozinho... Como não havia mais nenhum espaço vago no trem mesmo, decidi perguntar se eu podia ir lá:

- Oi... As outras cabines estão cheias, possome sentar aqui?- Perguntei, um pouco triste por ver aquele garoto sozinho e triste. Porém, após ouvir a minha pergunta, ele me olhou sarcástico, e me respondeu com frieza.

-Isso é mais uma brincadeira inútil, não é? Não acredito que um Uchiha chegaria e me perguntaria tal coisa...- Não acreditei no que ouvi. Para falar a verdade, Me deixou até feliz, saber que eu conseguia ser reconhecido como Uchiha, mas achei que todos os Uchiha eram gentis...

-Como assim? Tem algum problema com os Uchiha? - Perguntei realmente confuso, para falar a verdade. O fato de ele me responder daquele jeito deveria significar a presença de algum problema, não deveria?

-...- O garoto não disse nada, apenas abriu a boca sem nenhum som ser emitido. Não vi outra opção a não ser continuar procurando por uma cabine... Quando encontrei outra, também não estava vazia, mas sim, com uma garota de cabelos loiro-platinados. Antes mesmo de perguntar, a garota convidou para me sentar ao lado dela, e assim o fiz. Eu não tinha assunto algum para tratar com ela, porém, fui gentil... Eu acho.

-Qual o seu nome?- Perguntei tentando sorrir, apenas para quebrar o silêncio sabe? Pois, do contrário, seria uma viagem muito mais longa e chata. Além disso, a garota parecia sorrir o tempo todo em quanto olhava para mim.

-Ino Yamanaka. E, suponho que você seja um Uchiha pelos olhos negros e bonitos, certo?- Com essa, eu me assustei. Me diga **quando **foi que aquela garota ficou tão... atrevida. Parecia que ela seria uma amiga, pelo menos. Apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. Mesmo que, eu acabara de receber o maior corte de todos por ser um Uchiha a poucos momentos atrás, e há umas duas cabines atrás. Mas, ela começou a se aproximar, como quem quer um beijo ou algo assim. Se não fosse por outra garota que chegou e me encarou perplexa, acho que eu teria que inventar uma boa desculpa e voltar para a cabine daquele garoto estranho, mesmo que no fundo, fosse apenas medo daquela garota.

-Olá, Ino-san.- A garota disse como quem quer matar alguém. Imaginei imediatamente que elas não eram amigas. Claro, como se não fosse óbvio, elas deveriam se odiar.

-Olá, Sakura-san.- Ino disse no mesmo tom de voz irônico que a outra garota. Precisei admitir, a garota de cabelos rosados, e olhos esmeralda era realmente bonita. Más, eu não a conhecia, então apenas fiquei olhando confuso para as duas, esperando uma explicação. A garota de cabelos rosados me encarava, e a loira de cabelos platinados também. Era um tanto desconfortável, para falar a verdade.

-Então, você é o filho do professor Uchiha? A minha irmã me falou que você entraria em Hogwarts...- A loira disse, e eu apenas assenti. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu não sabia que o meu irmão comentava de mim com os outros... Más, imaginei que a tal irmã da Ino-san seria a namorada do meu irmão, pois as duas se pareciam. Porém, só pensei nisso alguns minutos depois.

Fiquei o resto da viagem esperando que as duas parassem de me encarar e em seguida olhar mortalmente uma para a outra. Além disso, não encontrei mais o garoto loiro que me "expulsou" da cabine que ele estava.

Mas, sério... Aquele garoto era um pouco estranho, parecia ser o tipo de amigo que nunca seria capaz de magoar alguém, sabe? Um amigo mais fiel...  
Quando chegamos, sem dizer uma única palavra, saí da cabine e fui até a fila em que todos o primeiranistas se encontravam. Seguimos até uma fileira de barcos, nas quais os alunos chegavam até aquele enorme castelo.

Porém, quem me encarava naquela hora, não eram mais as garotas, e sim, um garoto ruivo e um outro com cabelos longos e olhos lilás bem claro. Eu sabia! O de cabelos longos era um antigo amigo meu, nossos pais saíam para conversar seus assuntos sobre o Ministério da Magia anquanto nós ficávamos brincando com nossas mães nos olhando. Lembrei do nome dele, Neji Hyuuga.  
-Quanto tempo...- Ele disse, me afastando dos flashbacks da minha infância, tentando me lembrar do outro garoto, o ruivo.

-É... Ainda me lembro de você, pelo menos. Neji-san.- Praticamente menti, pois nem o conhecia mais antes daquele flashback. Para falar a verdade, me lembrar do nome dele me impressionou até, pois eu me lembrava dele apenas pelos olhos.

-Também me lembro, Uchiha.- Ele me respondeu. Apenas me assustei com o fato de ele ter me chamado de "Uchiha" e não de Sasuke, como eu me lembrei de um Neji, de seis anos, desenhando ao meu lado. Também, me lembro de uma garotinha tímida, que lembrava o Neji.

Já o garoto ruivo, ficou apenas nos encarando, enquanto nós contínuavamos a conversa, como se fosse algo muito interessante: As aventuras de dois pirralhos de 6 anos. Conversamos a viagem toda, ou seja: 15 minutos. Pelo menos passaram rápido, pois eu finalmente conheci um amigo.

Depois de finalmente passar por aquele caminho, no qual um monitor explicava algumas coisas sobre Hogwarts, como:

-O teto do salão principal é só um feitiço, então, ninguém vai se molhar caso chova.

- As aulas de feitiço, tinham como professor o Kakashi, então, ao chegar, a paciência deveria ser máxima. Pois, ele se atrasaria, com certeza.

- Quando chegássemos no quarto ou quinto ano, poderíamos entrar para uma equipe de Quadribol. Um esporte bruxo, no qual usaríamos vassouras.

-As aulas de voô seriam dadas por Maito Gai, um professor um tanto alegre.

- As aulas de DCAT (Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas) tinham como professor, Uchiha Itachi, e o professor era muito rígido.

Quando ele mencionou algo sobre o meu irmão, como ser rigoroso e rígido... Estremeci, sem motivo. Talvez por imaginar o meu irmão, a gentileza em pessoa, para mim pelo menos, sendo rigoroso. Claro que nada irá acontecer, ele é o MEU irmão.

* * *

Não reclamem da droga que ficou, por favor. Mas... Sejam legais, é a minha primeira fanfic aqui... :)

- Teme: Já perceberam que o Naruto chama o Sasuke assim no anime? Então, é como se fosse "maldito" ou "idiota".


End file.
